Kohana Highschool Drama
by Naruto26
Summary: A story that has Drama and Romance but what story doesn't im not really good at this but yeah.this story is rated M for Language and some scenes.Im sorry its taking so long but i am going to finish the 2 nd chapter soon!
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I went to go to school and it was a new school year in High school it was also suppose to be my last year.

Kohona High School Drama

Me: Hey

Kiba: Hey man ready for our senior year?

Me: Yeah sure…

Kiba: I bet we will be all popular this year

Me: Why do you think that?

Kiba: Because we got killer looks man we are so fucking hot didn't you see that when we were the beach during the summer all the babes were surrounding around us asking for our #'s and crap.

Me: Yeah sure, look ill talk to you later I gotta get to the bus see you the

Kiba: okay see you then.

* * *

><p>So as I think over what Kiba had said I was also on the way down greet my parents and grandparents and sister and my aunt. As I get down the stairs I see a very pretty woman making dinner that would be my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Next to her what looked like me was his father Minito Namikaze the 4th hokage then sitting at the table with them where the most awesome grandparents ever! Were Tsunade Senju Namikaze and Jariya Namikaze. Then right in the middle was my adopted but most awesome and beautiful sister (she is paying me to say this) was Anko Mirtirashi Namikaze she is also 2 years older than me and is an anbu interrogator, and then I see my aunt on my father's side was Shizune Namikaze the reason why she lives at the Namikaze house is because she is waiting for her boyfriend to pop the question his name is know as Iruka Umino, now my sister also has a boyfriend and his name is Kakashi Hatake and they been going out for the same about of years as my aunt so that makes it what maybe 5 years. What ever ok so back to seeing my family and how they are talking to me.<p>

"Hey Gawaki what's up, not excited for school." My Grandmother asks

I reply

"No, just nervous is all." I said while eating

Now it's my mother's turn to talk

"Why honey its your senior year and I bet you'll be popular because of the new look." She said winking at me.

"Mom! Gosh I'm going! Bye." I said on my way out but as I left I heard a collective goodbyes all saying

"Love you, honey, gawki, Brat, son, all coming from the Namikaze house hold.

* * *

><p>Ok so This is another story I'm going to try to right you see the other ones i was working on were well lets just say lost and i am using a diffrent computer that and plus i lost all my thought and writings on my other ones I'm so sorry if you did came attached to the stories i had written in the past but the past is the past so please review on this one and let me know if i should do other things also if you would like i may add a few more things just saying.<p>

Naruto26

Out yall


	2. Chapter 2

*At School*

So as I arrive at school I'm in the middle of talking to Kiba what notice something, what I notice surprises me! All of the girls were staring at us!

Us?

What the frick! Why are they looking at us were not those good looking are we, but then I thought back to a conversation that me and Kiba had _"Dude, were babe magnets now!"_

So once I got to my locker I say bye to Kiba and open my locker, put my stuff into my locker and grab my stuff for homeroom and went off to class.

Once I get class I sat down and I got the feeling that people are staring at me. (Hmm a lot of people seem to be doing that a lot lately, well at least I'm a ninja I can sense it.) So once I turn around they're still looking. So I just sat there waiting for one of my buds' to be here to save me from the embarrassment.

But what happens next really surprises me I see THEM. By THEM I mean the hottest girls in the whole entire high school. Which consists of Sakura Haruno, captain of the girls' swim team she is also a ninja but a medical ninja, next to her is Hinata Hyuga, captain of the girls volleyball team she is also a ninja but a special assassin ninja she works under my sister and she sometimes comes over to get missions, but back to the girls, ok so next to her is Tenten I don't know here last name but she is the captain of the Karate team she is also a jonin but about to go into anbu, next to her is Temari no Sabuku captain of the girls basketball team she is an elite ninja and ambassador for her brother the kazakage, then the last person to come in was Ino Yamkama she is the captain of the soccer team and is a jonin like I am. But we both want to be an Anbu soon.

All of these girls are smoking hot but won't date just any one if you are out of their league they won't date you or if your just plain mean to other people then they won't date you. You're probably most likely wondering who's taken and who's not.

Sakura Haruno- Taken, by one of my best friends Lee Might captain of the guy's track team.

Tenten- Taken, by Neji Hyuga he is a prodigy and one of my karate friend's captain of the boys wrestling team.

Hinata Hyuga- Taken, by none other than Kiba Inuzuka my best bud and captain of the boys' basketball team.

Temari- Taken, by my friend Shikamaru Nara captian of boys' baseball team.

Ino Yakama- Not taken, the reason why she isn't taken is because she is trying to find the right guy for her she even told me that she wanted a guy to be nice, kind and gentle.

But when I'm about to go and say hi to them I notice that there is someone standing in my way to get to them. So I try to tell them to move when the guy looks over to see who it is and sees that it's me and is about to say something when I gasp. It's none other than Sasuke Uchia the emo popular.

"Watcha doing Namakaze?"

"Going to go talk to some friends."

"No you're not where going to go to the parking lot and I will show you what talking mean to me in my vocabulary."

"Nope I think I'm going to go talk to my friends."

With that the bell rang and my teacher pops in. (talk about saved by the bell.)

The Teacher that we had for homeroom this year was Kurnei Yuhi: the hottest teacher ever.

Reactions w/the males:

Kiba: Drooling, Hinata glaring daggers at him.

Shino: Didn't really care.

Shikamaru: asleep.

Lee: Staring at Sakura.

Neji: Staring straight at the board

Me: Staring at anything but the teacher.

Sasuke: Flirting with other girls.

So when we start the class we started a great activity involving us to go find our friends and talk to them about our summers that's when Kurnei Sensei was asked a question.

"Can me and Namakaze have a spar?" asked the Uchia

Kurnei then looked at me as to say do you?

I then said

"Sure why not you're going to lose anyways teme."

"Ok let's go outside class"

So as I go outside I get pulled aside by my friends.

"Naruto, Are you CRAZY HE'S THE CAPTIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM!" They yelled

Then I say calmly

"So I'm the captain of the soccer and the karate team never lost until the girls' soccer team and the girl's karate team but whatever guys I'll be fine and anyways I will try my best!"

All of them said ok and left all but one, Ino, she then go up and hugs me and whispers in my ear saying.

"You, better win." She says as she's breathing down my neck.

"O-okay I guess." I manage to say, she then says okay and asks,

"Have you been working out because it looks like it?"

I then say "yah and thanks but I don't think you're the only one that had noticed." I then look at the girls that where staring daggers at Ino.

So then we get out there I see Sasuke is putting on a show by taking off his shirt. So I think I will to. So I take my shirt off and here a large gasp form half of the girl population and see them looking me up and down like a piece of meat even my teacher was to. Not that I minded but still was I really that hot?

"Let's begin!" yelled Sasuke sounding annoyed

So as we start Sasuke began by hitting me with a punch that I dodged and I see his foot was about to kick me in the face and I caught it just in time and I flung him back into a wall and what happens next surprises me, he then uppercuts me and sends me flying and I see blood dripping from me and from him. Then I hear people yelling saying to end it now, so I shove him into the ground and pin him down and ball my fist but stop, why I stopped I don't even know, but I did because I had won but then Sasuke punches me and make me bleed again. That's when everything became blank.

Next thing I knew I'm in a hospital with no shirt on so I try to cover up and then I see a hand pull it up then I try to sit up and the person says don't and I see that it's my aunt Shizune I then ask her "hmm what am I doing here aunty?" in the cutest way but she doesn't seem to laugh.

"I for one would also like to know that to?"

I look to my left and see my whole family; my mother was the one to ask that one.

"I kind of got into a fight I guess?"

"You see I had him pinned and I thought that he understood that means that the fight was over but no he surprised me by punching me with a cheap shot."

"Look where not mad kid were just upset that you didn't call the match when you had the chance."

"I'm sorry I just thought that it would be quick, I guess I underestimated my opponent I'm sorry for making you guys worry."

"Stop saying sorry damn it, it's not your freaking fault!"Anko, Dad, and Tsunade yelled at me.

"Okay" I said weakly

"Look we are going to go and ask if you can leave yet ok."

"Yeah" I said

So they all left me and I then looked at the tray next to me and find my phone I check the messages and see a couple of messages but I don't respond back to them because of the service in the hospital. After that I check the time it is 4:36 someone knocks and I say come in the people that come through those doors didn't really surprise me.

Coming in through the doors were

Hinata/Kiba

Temari/ Shikamaru/ and her brother Garra

Sakura/ Lee

Tenten/ Neji

And Ino in the back looking all sad

"Sup guys." I say casually

"Is that all you say as if this is a regular thing; ugh Naruto you really get me angry when you say thing like that." Yelled Kiba I replied back "Well don't I usually come here after fights though?" I say with a cocky grin "Well yeah they might as well name this your room." Said Garra and Kiba at the same time both with a cocky grin

What surprises all of us is.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE ACTING AS IF THIS HAS HAPPENED TO YOU A LOT!" yelled Ino "I'm sorry I let you down Ino but you're going to have to get used to it, anyways I may be hurt after a match or a game but I'll be fine ok that's a promise of a life time."

"If you say so just, just don't continue if you're bleeding I just can't see you that hurt again." She said kind of smiling

"Thanks Ino I'm glad that you care."

"Of course I care you idiot I bet we all care, right guys?"

"Yeah, just not as much as you." Said the lazy genius

"Say that again I dare you Shika." Growled Ino but blushing too.

"I feel as if I am missing something, care to tell us Ino?" I asked

A stuttering Ino replied "W-what No I don't, o look at the time I got soccer tryouts see you guys later and you Naruto better be at the boys tryouts." She said

"Well I am the Captain of the Boys soccer team so I have no choice on rather not I am going or not." I replied

Then my grandfather came in saying that I could leave.

"Ok just let me get dressed and I'll be out of here."

"Ok, Naruto" said the guys as they left.

"How much did you guys hear?" I asked my family

Most of it they responded in unison. (Creepy)

So I got up and put on my shirt and pants. Then I went out on my merry way to practice/tryouts.

*School tryouts/soccer*

"Okay if you would like to try out for the boys soccer team follow me if not you're in the wrong place if not you're in the wrong place and go find the kid with the black hair he's the kid holding the football tryouts. Follow me boys" I yelled

"Okay so for your tryouts you must first try to go and steal the ball from me." I stated so after all the yelling saying that I was cheating which I was not. I finally found my team that consisted of my buds and other people that are jrs, but were good.

So here are the positions:

Kiba- Midfield

Neji-Defense

Lee- Forward

Shino-Defense/ Goalie

Konohamaru- Midfield

Garra- Defense

Adon- Defense

Haku- Midfield

Me- Forward and Captain

And that make the boys team and since Karate isn't till the winter I can just focus on this! So after I got this set up I made them run a couple of laps with me then some in between the cones then for the fun of it we went over and watched the girl's tryouts. What I see is well I think is cool again this year 'you see Ino is the best captain the girls can ever have. Nice, Caring, Tough, Strict, and Smart and Beautiful. So when the guys got over there to see who made it wasn't much of a surprise either

Ino- Forward Ayame- Defense

Sakura-Defense Temari-Forward

Mogi- Defense Hinata- Defense

Princess Yuki- Mid Hinabi- Mid

Saseme-goalie

All of the hotties and some of the Jr hotties. So when we get over there they stop and go see their prospective girlfriends and surprise them.

Tenten-Neji

Sakura-Lee

Mogi-Adon

Hinata-Kiba

Yuki-Garra

Hanabi-Konohamuru

Saseme-Shino

Ayame-Haku

"You know you look really hot right now." Said Ino

"I know right, but I'm always to hot." I said

"With that abs of yours could pretty much have any girl you want." Said Ino

"Yeah but the girl that I want to go out with doesn't want me I bet."

"Who is she?!" she said with some venom

"You"

"W-what?" she stammered

"I guess what I'm saying, it's you, it's always been you since the 5th grade I knew it was you."

"O, Naruto I never knew you like me so much."

"Well now you know and now our friendship is ruined because of my feelings I'm sorry I got to go!" and I ran as fast as I could.

So once I got home I ran upstairs to my room ignored my parents I even almost knocked down my sister but I ignored her too and just kept on running up to my room and locked it.

I go onto my computer and log onto my MYbook and notice that Kiba is on so I start to chat with him saying that I think I made a mistake but I also say it also feels right that I said it.

Kiba: Dude just chill out! I bet it might just be weird for a while.

Me: What if I don't want it to go back to normal what if I want this?

Kiba: Look I got to go Hinata's here and we need to study. Talk to you later. K

Kiba has logged off

So when Kiba had left I got to thinking on what Kiba had said about everything going back to normal.

*Next day*

So once I woke up I went down stairs and see my parents eating, then I got to thinking where my sister is, that's when I feel something graze my cheek.

"What the heck!" I yell

"That's for almost knocking me down yesterday." She yells

"Hey knock it off it's too early to be yelling." Said my father

"Plus you would have to have an adult to watch your fight." Said my mother grinning like a lunatic.

"O.k." I said freaked out a little.

"Look I'm sorry sissy." I said with my amazing puppy dog eyes.

"Aw the eyes they burn, but its ok I forgive you, but you must tell me on the way to school."

"Yeah I guess."

"Look at the time we've got to go!" she exclaimed

"Ok, ok let me grab a muffin" I said

She asked "Grab me one too!"

I replied "okay!"

So as we get into her car she looks at me as she starts the car.

"Begin" she simply says.

"Well I told Ino that I like her and I also think I ruined our friendship too."

"Listen baby brother I think you actually did the right thing you just need to talk to her ok."

"Yeah, and don't call me that." I said smiling at the name she given me.

"Ok"

So I soon arrived at school and she dropped me off at school and she drove off to her work witch is across the street convenient much. As soon as I got there I walked to my locker and put my stuff away and got the stuff I needed. I then saw a huge crowed and I then made my way and what I see makes my blood boil.

It's Ino and she is crying along with the other girls and then I see my other friends, well my male friends lying down on the ground all bruised and battered. Then I see Ino taking action. "ONCE NARUTO GETS HERE YOU'RE BUTTS ARE DEAD MEAT!" Then the people that did this say.

"Yah and what's he going to do?"

"Hmm I don't know what should I do Ino?"

"KICK THEIR BUTTS!"

"Yes my lady." I said before I went to a fighting position

First I went and stood in front of Ino and told Ino "Sorry Ino I'm going to have to break the promise." And she just nods.

So then I stare at the people as if to say touch them and your dead meat. Then one of them dared tried to touch one of them and I attacked and after that everything was a blur. But once I was done I was breathing all rapidly and fell down but before I fainted I told Ino "Call Anko for me and I'm sorry." Because I knew I broke the promise, and then I fainted.

*In Naruto's mind*

When I woke up I was in this dark place then I noticed a beautiful women so my curiosity got to the best of me and I went to go and talk to her.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Kyubii." She said smiling

"Ok but why are you here?" I asked dumbly

"I was sealed inside of you."

"What!" I exclaimed

"I had attacked many people and was when I was sealed inside of you. Because they knew you wouldn't be able to find me I guess they were wrong."

"Whose they?" I asked

"Why the past hokage's and your parents."

"Ok so they stopped you from killing many people, and I am basically your jailor. Cool I'm a hero."

"Yeah cool so you're not upset?" she looked puzzled

"Why would I be I'm fine with it, now if you don't mine I would like to wake up."

"Ok, just fall asleep in here and you will wake up ok" she said baffled.

So I did that and I woke up to a bright light.

"Dang it I'm in the hospital again." I mumbled

"Yeah you are" I heard my sister and Ino say.

"Or am I in some sort of dream where there is an angel and a devil and I must choose who to believe."

I then hear my stomach growl and then I blushed.

"It looks like it has been chosen it's my tummy that has chosen the food so where is the food in this joint?"

"Umm look I'll go find the food I'll be right back but don't get too comfortable." Anko said with a wink

"So" I said

Ino then said "Look Naruto I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Look okay I don't mind that you don't like me back…" then she interrupts me "Naruto I do like you back in fact I've liked you since the 5th grade too." She said smiling.

"Hmm then I guess we should try to figure this out so…"

"So Ino would you be willing to go out with a guy that may own his own room in a hospital plus he also has a huge fan girl club that you may have to glare at or try to get rid of, but other than that I really want you, are you willing enough to go out with me?" I said shyly.

"Yeah well you may have to fight off the boy's that find me very attracting. So let's just say I have my very own fan club. Plus I have my own thing that you may like or may not like and it is that I work here under your aunt and grandmother. So when you're in the hospital you may see me." She replied very nicely.

"Well then I guess I should just ask you a very important question then."

"Yes you should and I might have a very nice answer for you."

"Ino Yakama will you be willing enough to go out with me?" I said happily

"Yes but you must do a few things first."

"O-okay" I said kind of nervously

"First you must make it official by kissing me then you must put on your MYbook your relationship status stating that you are now showing a relationship." She smiled like a lunatic at the last request.

"I think that all of that can be done but you have to do the same thing." I said cockily.

"O shut up and just kiss me!" She exclaimed.

"Impatient are we?" I mumbled against her lips then while I was kissing her I felt her get really into it she then came onto my bed and started making out with me. I broke the kiss before we both got to excited and did things we aren't ready for. Then I heard her groan because we broke apart I also think she didn't want us to end it.

"It seems as though you really enjoyed kissing me that is good because I am now all yours." I said happily.

She replied by blushing

"So look I got to go back to school and get our homework I'll try to see you soon ok?"

"Sure I'll try to see you at soccer practice."

"NO, you are not going to practice!" said both her and my sister surprisingly.

"Hmm seems like someone was eavesdropping that is a big no, no sissy." I said while looking at the door. Then stepped in my 26 year old sister all shy like.

"I got the food you guys." She said innocently.

"Looks like you got more than just the food it looks like you got food and a show." I said trying my best not to laugh

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look Naruto mom and dad are on their way here, so I would try to come up with a story explaining on why you are in the hospital again." She said sadly.

"Hey Umm Ino do you think you can go to school and grab my homework for me?" I asked

"Yeah sure I'll be back after school is over."

"What about practice?" I asked innocently

"I'll tell our coach's that I am helping you ok."

"Yeah I guess." I said sadly

"Well see yeah." She said going out the door.

"So sissy how much did you hear?"

"Enough to make myself proud of you." She said walking up to my bed.

"What happened to you anyways, who did this to my baby bro?" she asked pretty angrily.

"Well you see when I was done getting my things out of my locker I saw a bunch of people surrounding Ino and her friends. So I was about to go over and talk to her when I looked down and saw all my other friends lying down on the ground all bloody what I think what had happened was that the Uchia had made his gang go after my friends because of yesterday's spar I think he wasn't happy that he had gotten in trouble. So he decided to go after my friends that's when Ino said that I would kick there butt's which I did and then everything went blank and then I saw a beautiful women."

"Wait you saw what?" she asked kind of freaked out.

"I saw this lady and she was pretty and I learned her name too." I said

"O and what was her name, Naruto?" she said. Wait she never says my name, that means she's serious.

"Her name was…" and that's when I fell unconscious again.

When I woke up I was in the cave again and I saw something different this time I saw a lovely fox starring straight at me.

"Hey fox where did Ku go?"

"Who's Ku, I'm Kyubii." It said

"Wait is that really you Kyubii?" I asked loudly.

"Yes Naruto it is me and why did you say 'Where is Ku?' who is Ku?"

"O that's you; you see I gave you a nickname is that ok with you?" I said innocently.

"I guess but why give me one… wait where getting of topic here, the reason why you are in here is because I didn't want people to know that I have come in contact with you ok?"

"Yeah I guess but why don't you want me to tell them that I can talk to you wouldn't it prove it that they were wrong?"

"Well if they were to know that you can talk to me than they would want to try to kill me that would meant they would also be killing you and I really don't want that to happen to you." She said sadly.

"Wait I thought you were all like big and bad and stuff since you were able to kill a lot of people." I said plainly.

"No, I'm not that monster Naruto I was being controlled ok and in order for me to stop they had to seal me and I had helped them a little because when I was attacking I mostly tried to attack the people that were going to betray you in the future." She said it like she was so sad.

"But why did they put you in me not that I'm complaining but why did they Ku."

"Well you see they tried placing it in a man named Danzo but I had killed him once I had gotten inside of him because he was just trying to use my powers for himself, but they thought I had killed him because I couldn't be put into adults so they decided to put me into you and you were so innocent then. So when they saw that I had gone into you with no problem I was soon sealed into you."

"So I now know that I should not tell anyone that you are in my head and make sure that I speak nothing of you so when can I go back I think we've been talking to you for like thirty minutes now."

"Ha-ha ok, Naruto and by the way thirty minutes in here means you've been gone for an hour."

"Crap my parents were supposed to be talking to me and well I was supposed to be explaining to them why I was in the hospital in the first place now they are going to be definitely worried. Great and Ino might've come back too, o crap I'm in trouble now how am I going to explain this." I yelled at Ku.

"Well Naruto all I can say is good luck." She said with a grin and a wink. "O and Naruto I need to say that you might be gone for a week of a few days."

'Ugh for some reason I might be back here sooner than I think.' I thought before everything went blank.

"Stupid women…" I said irritably as I woke up.

"I wouldn't have said that son because there just happen to be five lovely ladies waiting here and one of them or all of them may want to know who you're dreaming about." My dad said mockingly.

"Ah shiz" I whined

"So Naruto who were you dreaming of, because you were talking a lot and who's Ku?" said my mother, sister and Ino.

"She's a person that I had imagined when I was little and she's been with me since then." I said nervously.

"Why did you need her you have us baby brother, and I think you're lying." My sister said so innocently.

"Look she's a person ok and that all you're going to get out of me ok?"

"Sure but please tell us why you're in the hospital again?" said my mother and father.

"Well you see when I was done getting my thing out of my locker I saw a bunch of people surrounding Ino and her friends. So I was about to go over and talk to her when I looked down and saw all my other buds lying down on the ground all bloody what I think had happened was that the Uchia had made his gang go after my friends because of yesterday's spar I think he wasn't happy that he had gotten in trouble. So he decided to go after my friends that's when Ino said that I would kick there butt's which I did and then everything went blank" I said and then looked at Anko and gave her a warning glare and she glared back but I knew what that meant '_you have to tell me later no matter what and don't forget who I Am.' _And I nodded back.

"Well that nice of you to do and such but I want to know did my grandson get anything in return." My grandfather said pervertly and he received a trip to the ER done by none other than my mother and grandmother. Ouch went through all the men's heads.

"So how long where you guys here and can I go home yet?"

"We were here for about maybe fifteen minutes, and the doctor who is your aunt by the way said that you can leave any time with our permission of course."

"So can I go home I'm getting really tired I want to just lie down in my own bed." I said plainly tired.

"Yeah I guess we can do that. But I want you to go straight to your room and get some rest ok and no trying to go to practice today maybe tomorrow anyways half your teams are in recovery so there wouldn't be much of a team practice." Said my sister.

"Okay but I just want to go home if you don't mind I'm super sleepy and I just want to rest in my own bed."

"I was wondering if someone could possibly help me get dressed because I think my arms and legs are kind of unable to work. So who's willing enough to do it?" I both said and asked innocently.

"Well you see kid most of us had to do it when you were younger so I think that we might just pass on this one ok?" Said my whole family.

"What so you're just going to leave me here…or Ino do you think you can help out with that?" I asked while I was blushing.

"I guess I can help if you're family doesn't mind that is?" she said while blushing.

"Why would we mind sweetie?" asked all the women in my family other than my sister of course.

"Um because …" she started mumbling about.

"Because she is my girlfriend ok." I said really fast so then I didn't embarrass both her and me.

"So can you guys leave so then I can get dressed or do you guys want to help?" I said innocently.

"Were um just going to leave." Stated my sister saving me from a lot of embarrassment. Then she pushed my whole entire family out of my room.

"Hey Ino you don't have to help me you know I can do it all by myself." I said

"No Naruto you are to hurt so I am most definitely helping you. Or are you nervous about me dressing you?" She said flirtatiously.

"No just I don't want you to feel uncomfortable so…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because she walked over to me and grabbed my shirt and tried to put it on me but was kind of having trouble so I lifted myself up and pulled my shirt on and then I tried to sit up and a shot of pain shot up my back. So I tried my best not to show it but I think she noticed it.

"Naruto please let me help ok." So not waiting for my response she helped me out of the bed and then we went over to the closet grabbed my pants and then I turned around and asked if she could turn around but she said no I am going to help you. So as she bent down she grabbed my pants and slid them on to me but she was blushing the whole entire time so I couldn't help but blush to.

"O-Okay I'll just grab my stuff and then we can get out of here." I said pretty fast.

"Yeah I don't think I can be in this hospital that much longer plus I think we still have some things to do." She said so innocently.

"And what might those things be?" I said just as innocently.

"We have to go home and we have to update your MYbook and then we have to go and get practices prepared then we have to go and do our homework." She says as if she has this already planned out.

"Well then I guess we better hurry, but I think you or my sister will have to drive back to my house ok?" I said nicely and smoothly.

"I think your sister should drive plus Sakura dropped me off here so I think I may need a ride to." She smiled

"I'll go get my sister then…or she can just come on out and answer for herself." I said smirking.

"How'd you know baby bro?" asked my special jonin sister.

"I want to be the next hokage I can't just allow you to be sneaky plus I am able to find you since you live with me." I said innocently.

"Well then I guess I should up my training then." Said my sister with a wicked grin.

"But anyways I'll drive you home err I mean both of you anyways Ino I may need your help making sure that my baby brother doesn't hurt himself again."

"O yeah I will help." Ino said happily

"Ok let's go before my parents come back I really don't want to be here when they do." I said really fast.

"Okay little Bro were going calm your tails down."

"What are you talking about? I have no tails." I said freaked out.

"Why are you so freaked out its just said a saying?" said sissy

"I was just kidding; o it's uh nothing I guess." I mumbled out.

"Let's just go ok." I mumbled from embarrassment.

*At Naruto's house*

"So I think you know my house but still I think I will give you a tour and you sissy will get the information you want later." I said to my sister.

"You better and it will be right after dinner." She said with a smirk.

"Ok so um Ino let me show you the house and if you want you can stay for dinner?" I say nervously.

"Yeah I would like that so can we please get onto that tour?" she said shyly.

"Yeah I'll begin in the living room…" So we started out there and ended up in my bedroom.

"…And this is my bedroom, and right next door is my sisters room but she won't allow anyone to go into her room but since it's you and I haven't been in there in a long time I will take you into her plus I think she's out with her boyfriend Kakashi." I said so then we went next door and opened it and saw something that you'd probably never thought you might see in Anko's room.

"Wow… didn't expect that." Said Ino and I in unison as we were walking back into my room.

"So do you want to start on our homework?" I said curiously.

"Sure we only got math anyways." So we go do with that then we start on soccer practice and soccer game stats.

"Ok so if I were to have a center coming at me should I have my defender, center or mid come get the ball?"

"Mid" she said really fast while reading soccer fancy.

"So if I were to talk to other women would you hit me?" I said smirking because I knew she wasn't paying attention.

"De-wait what?" she said

"Nothing, anyways it's time for dinner lets go." I said really fast because I wanted to get out of this situation.

So as I walking out of my bedroom I felt her grab onto my hand and say.

"Wait Naruto I want to know what you just said." She demanded

"Look when I faint I talk to a lady ok and that's all I can tell you." I said

"Is she pretty?" she mumbled

"Not as pretty as you." I whispered into her ear.

Then I hear my mom and sister yelling. I then run down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Why are you guys yelling at each other?!" I yelled

"Your sister wants to make dinner but I want to make it tonight! And you don't have to yell!" yells my mother.

"Why don't you order something or maybe make something together?" I asked innocently.

"Hmm good idea baby bro, and by the way set two more plates for Ino and Kakashi he's coming here to eat dinner too." She said smiling

"He better be on time this time and yeah whatever you say o great one" I said sarcastically then I felt a pan to my head.

"Oww what was that for!" I exclaimed

"Don't be so mean to me, or I will tell mom!" Anko said while smirking.

"Anko, Naruto how old are you we have a guest stop acting like a bunch of kids or I will make you go outside and run 200 laps around the village! Now how old are you!" yelled an angry Kushina with a frying pan.

"Mom I am 17 and I will act my age and please don't make us run the village 200 times!" whined Naruto.

"Mommy I am 26 don't make us do that I will go and begin to cook I swear we won't fight again!" said Anko acting like a 16 year old

"Just go and begin to cook, and Naruto go set the table and don't be rude and welcome our guest to a seat and go answer the door." Said a calm Kushina

"Yes mother and no one is at the door yet." Ding "I got it" I mumbled

"Hello there Naruto, o it seems as though there is another pretty lady here tonight other than my girlfriend, don't be rude Naruto introduce me to this lovely lady." Said Kakashi

"Kakashi this is my girlfriend Ino, Ino this is my sister's boyfriend." I said in an annoyed tone

"Naruto have you set the table yet because dinner is almost ready." Yelled my mother

"I'm on it! Both of you please take a seat at the table dinner will be ready in a minute." I said

After I set the table I then called everyone to the dinner table that included. Grandpa and Grandma then Aunt Shizune and then Dad.

As they all took a spot to sit down mom and sis brought out the food and set it down on the table then I took a spot next to Ino, mom at the other end of the table opposite of dads end then Anko next to Kakashi.

"So Anko How was work today?" asked my dad he always loves to talk to Anko more than me.

"Good daddy I got to interrogate several guys today and then one of them dared to say that I was here only because of who you are daddy. Let's just say he's in the hospital for a while now." She said in the most innocent way.

"That's my little girl!" he said happily

"So Naruto how was your day?" Asked my mother

"Good mommy it was real good." I replied to my mother while I was holding Ino's hand

After dinner and cleaning up Ino got a call from her dad saying it was time for her to come home so I grabbed my keys and went out to my motorcycle and she hopped right onto the back squeezing my waist and then we were off to her house.

I then got to her house walked her up to her front porch and bid her a good night and she said "Hey I'll do the second thing once I get home and you need to do it to soon please." She said smirking then she kissed me on the lips.

"O-okay I'll see you later on and Ino-hime, I hope to see you at practice tomorrow." I said winking and then she went into her home and then I left to my home.

So as I got home I was going up the stairs and then I felt a strange sensation that someone was watching me. So I looked out the window and saw a man wearing a mask at first I thought it was Anbu but it wasn't so I then ran up the stairs and went to the nearest room and sat down because I was kind of freaked out. Then I noticed which room I was in.

"Aw, Shit!" I whispered.

Because I was in 'Her' room by her room I mean Anko's room. So as I looked around I notice something. She had an Anbu mask. So my sister is an Anbu and she never told me. I guess she doesn't have to tell me but still we tell each other everything. Speaking of everything I guess I should tell her that I'm going to be gone for a few days or a week. But before I do that I should go onto my MYbook and change my status saying that I am now in a relationship with Ino Yakama. So I then change it and I then get off and go and lay down on my bed and close my eyes and concentrate and see a tunnel and see Ku she's in her human form. She then walks over to me.

"Hey there Naruto, Watcha need." She said nicely

"I was wondering when we are going to go to the training thing and how long it was going to be and where is it going to be at?"

"Ok so we need to go tonight and we need to go to the temple and then it's going to be at least 2 days."

"Hey Ku can I tell one person that I absolutely trust about you?"

"You may but that person must swear that he/she won't tell anyone older than their selves."

"Okay" I then began to dream and woke up and was staring straight into my sister's eyes.

"Hey, there baby bro why are you mumbling in your sleep saying Ku and stuff so why are you mumbling someone else's name that isn't Ino's? Should I have a little talk to her?" She said smirking.

"No, and I'm guessing you still want to know who Ku is and why I keep on dreaming about her?" I asked

"Yeah and I think we should go to my bedroom because I got something to say too." She said nervously.

So as we were going into her bedroom we hear mom and dad talking or more like laughing.

"Come on pokey bear just one more?" said my mother to my dad.

"Okay." And then we hear noises

"Awkward." We both said with sweat drops. Then we both walked into my sister's room.

"Can you please tell me who Ku is?" she asked quietly

"Ku is the demon fox that is sealed inside of me." I said simply

"So is that why people hate my baby bro is that why you have been in the hospital almost all of this week? Who put you in there anyways who made you go into the hospital tell me so then I can destroy that person." She said angrily.

"Sis, don't ok I can take care of myself and don't worry Ku is trying to help me don't worry ok, now tell me what did you want to tell me?" I said

"Naruto, Kakashi Proposed to me." She said looking kid of happily and kind of sad.

"Why do you look kind of sad? Did he force it onto you if he did I will kill him." I said

"What no and the reason why is because I thought you might judge me for saying yes without mom and dad permission I wanted to ask you first I know I can trust you so do you think it was the right to say yes?" she said hopefully

"Of course as long as you are happy then say yes." I said smiling at her.

"Ok then, umm look I have to get up early in the morning so I need to go to bed I will talk to you in the morning." She said

"Hey, Sis if I were to be gone for like a few days would you be worried about me?" I asked as I was at the door.

"Of course I would be, you're not running away are you?" She asked worriedly.

"What no look I got to go so see yah." I said as I rushed out the door.

*Next day*

'_Dear family I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be gone for a few days or a few weeks but don't try to find me ok. - Love Naruto.'_

I then put that on the fridge and left. 'I hope I don't make them worry.' And then I left to the place that Ku wanted me to go to that is also were I could concentrate and do my training that Ku wants me to do. So as I leave I go to the rooftops and started running.

*Back at the house.*

Anko's Pov

Ok so as I was waking up I felt the sudden urge to go and check up on my little bro after what he had said to me last night I am beginning to worry about him. With him getting hurt a lot and him asking me if I would be worried if he were to be gone a few days. Of course I would be who wouldn't be worried about a kid being gone for a long time with no contact I just hope he didn't mean it. She was thinking in her head as she was walking into his bedroom in which she came to a surprise at what she saw.

"No, no, no, no, no this cannot be happening he said that he wasn't going to leave maybe he left a note?" So she ran all the way down the stairs and look around the kitchen and then found the note he had left and saw what it had said 'Dear family I'm going to be gone for a few days or a week or two but don't worry and don't try to find me- love Naruto.' She had read that out loud to herself and then turned around and ran upstairs to go and find her parents which she found them looking into Naruto's room and then looked right on over to her. They both looked worried and scared for their little boy. She then walked over to them and handed them the note she found on the fridge. Then she walked right into her brothers room and laid down on his bed and she then started to cry because she felt that she had lost something very deeply to her which she had. She then got up and saw that her mother had gotten to her knees and had tears streaming down her face she then went over to her mother.

"He's going to come back I promise and you know our family motto 'we never break a promise believe it!'" She said still having tears rolling down her cheeks and unable to stop them.

"Why, Why did he leave?" my mom sobbed.

"He probably wanted to go and train and have nobody to baby him while training." Said my dad.

"Who's going to tell the school?" said my mom.

"No, who's going to tell Ino?" I ask then there was a big explosion.

"What's going on!" yelled my dad while protecting my mom and me. I think he was yelling at the Anbu that were guarding the house. And one came out but without the mask and I gasped. Kakashi.

"Sir we are being attacked by the Atauski." He said while looking at me as if to see if I was ok and I replied by giving him a nod letting him know I was.

"Ok I want everybody to get all the citizens into their shelters and I want my family including my parents to go there and Kushina you're going to no matter what, plus I want you to be able to take care of Naruto and Anko." He said as if he were going to die.

"Daddy please don't go fight I really couldn't live if you were gone please or at least get grandpa and Kakashi to fight with you!" I said crying again.

"Sir I would gladly help you and no matter what you say I am." I heard Kakashi say.

Then I hear my grandfather yell "Don't forget I'm helping to and Tsunade and Shizune are already on their way to the Hospital, plus I want to see who these people are and why they might be attacking?"

"Let's go then." With that they left in a flash and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Sweetie let the big boys handle it lets go and see if we can go and help with the citizen's ok?" she said looking worried herself.

"Ok I just hope that they aren't going to get themselves killed and I hope my brother can come back to help because they're going to need all the help they can get." With that I left with my mother to go and help with the village.

*Naruto's Pov*

"Ok Ku look I want to hurry up because I have a feeling that there is some kind of trouble some were and I need to go and help out." He said looking determined and a bid irritated that he had to wait for the great Kyubii to get ready for training.

"Okay I'm ready so I think the only thing I am going to teach you is how to gain my power without me coming out."

"So basically you're going to teach me how to become you without you coming out? Cool!" He said looking all excited.

"Yeah cool, look I just got a message from one of the foxes that were in your village and he just said that your home was just attacked by a group known as the Atauski and they did a number so far on your village. So I say we should work double time then you can go and be the village hero."

"Hai, Kyubii-sama" then Naruto began his very long training.

As he was training he was working a lot harder than he usually was only, because he really wanted to finish up and go and help out his family but as he was training he began to think of all the important things in his life and started to work even harder only because he wanted to go and help out even more.

'Ino I hope you're doing ok I really want to just come and help, but I can't until I'm done training I will come soon though to come and be your hero and the villages hero.' Naruto thought in his mind.

*Back to the Village*

"Anko!"yelled a voice

"Ino is that you what are you doing here?" asked Anko who was fighting of a few of the enemies

"I came to, come find Naruto, and also help out with you girls." She said as she protected Anko form a stab in the back

"Thank you! And Naruto isn't in the village right now he kind of had to go train or something." Said Anko who looked kind of sad.

'Naruto' thought Ino as she stopped a ninja from attacking her boyfriend's family.

"Lady Namakaze I will protect you and your family all I…" yelled an Anbu guard that had protected Anko and Naruto since they were babies. He then was slashed by a sword.

"NO!" yelled Anko as she saw what was like a brother get killed right in front of her. She then killed the man that had done that to one of her precious people.

'Naruto please hurry we need you, I need you. Please be ok.' Ino then went into action along with her boyfriend's family.

*With the men (Minato, Jariya, Kakashi)*

'I'm getting too old for this crap.' Thought Jariya.

Then came a yell "Minato-san!" called a man with a really long blonde ponytail.

"Yakama-san what is it?" replied Minato

"My daughter went to you house to look for Naruto is she there?" He asked while killing many ninja.

"Yes she's protecting Kushina, right now."

"Good but where is Naruto I would think he would want to come and help out."

"I don't know where my son is I just hope he's ok and will come and help his village out soon." Said Minato then went on with his battle.

*Naruto*

"Ku I'm done training let me go so then I can go and help with my village please!" yelled Naruto all battered and bruised from his training and his clothing him only in his pants.

"Naruto you're almost done but if you go early you won't be able to finish the rest of your training and I won't be able to help you much if you do that." Said the great almighty Ku

"Ku Let me finish up then you have to send me straight back so then I can go and help out my family and the village so you are going to half to help me up my training so then I can get done a lot faster so Ku what is my training?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto now that you know how to hold my chakara in your body I need to teach you how to make sure you don't over use it."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Mediation my boy." Said a smirking Ku

"I don't have time for that there has to be another way for me to can control!"

"There is."

"What is it?"

"You must go and defeat 5 of my clones then you will be done with you training. Begin."

*With Anko and Kushina and Ino*

"O my gosh why does everything have to be so difficult all we want is Naruto Namakaze! Hey you bitch can you please tell me where Naruto Namakaze is?" yelled a guy wearing a cloak with red clouds.

"Why do you want Naruto Namakaze!" yelled back an irritated Anko.

"He holds something that we must have."

"And in order to get that what would you do to him in order get this 'something'?" asked Kushina

"Kill him. And then hurt all his precious people" Replied a smirking ninja that obviously doesn't know who he was talking to. "Maybe before I go I can enjoy myself with you three ladies."

"He did not just say that to the mother the sister and the girlfriend of Naruto Namakaze?" asked a clearly pissed off Anko.

"Indeed he did Anko you know what this mean?" asked an even more pissed off Ino

"Die!" Screamed a very pissed of group of konochi's

* With the men (Minato, Jariya, Kakashi)*

"I feel bad for the man that just pissed off those three" said Jariya

"I'm wondering what he said?" said Kakashi smirking because he thinks he knows what the man said to piss of his fiancé.

"He probably said something about Naruto and killing him." Minato said

"Ouch, when someone talks bad about Naruto, Anko either tortures the person or kills them." Shuddered with fear Kakashi

"Minato remind me to never say anything bad about your son around your daughter again." Jariya said while slashing a man's head.

"No problem there."

*back with the women*

"Never say anything about my brother again got it?" replied an angry Anko

"Y-yes mam"

"Good now if I were you I would get out of here before I call my brother and say that you said something bad to his sister."

"Hai" he then left in a hurry.

*With Naruto*

"I'm done Ku." Replied a famished Naruto

"Ok Naruto I'm going to teleport you, where do you want to go where dad is or mom?"

"Dad, most defiantly dad!" said Naruto

"Why your dad not mother?" asked a smirking Ku

"Because if I went with my mother instead of me being welcomed back I would be nearly killed for leaving. Plus my dad is probably fighting the real strong bad guy so send me there fast!"

"Okay" then she sent him

*In Kohona

"Look there seems to be something coming!" Screamed Minato then there is a big flash of light

"Yo." Replied Naruto

"Naruto!" yelled Minato

"So I see this village is in turmoil I shall be the one to end it!" exclaimed Naruto

"Naruto, this fight might be your toughest."

"Yes father Ku informed me before I came here, no worries." Naruto then went into Action kill all of the Ninja in the area with a single jutsu.

"Kage bushin Claw!" he then slashed anyone that seemed to be a villain. He then went to go find more.

"Naruto what was that?" asked his now running father

"I will tell you later I got to go and find the guy that told these people to come here, I want you to go and find mother and the rest of the family o and Ino!" yelled Naruto as he killed more ninja that where in his path

"Be safe my son." Whispered Minato he then went to go find his family to see how they were doing. He then finds them

"Minato what are you doing I thought you were fighting in the frontlines?" asked Kushina but she really was happy to see her husband okay.

"It appears as though our son has taken over and is now dealing with the guy that caused all of this." He said and the thought 'why did I say that?'

"HES HERE AND HE DIDN'T COME TELL ME/US!" screamed all the women present

"Uh yeah I guess you can say that, but don't worry he will come back ok?"

"If he comes back, no he will come back but he sure hell better not have one scratch on him!" yelled a pissed of Kushina

"Yes Mam'" a terrified Minato said.

'Naruto please come back in one peace!'

*Naruto*

"Ok so I guess I have to go and find the guy that decided he wanted to come and destroy my village."

"Namakaze Naruto. I Pein have come to come and destroy you." Said a guy with orange hair and a cloak with red clouds

"Pein you have caused this village enough pain I shall stop you here." Said Naruto.

"We shall see who is stopped." Said Pein

They then began Battle

"Gravity destroyer" yelled Pein

"Cloak of Kyubii" yelled Naruto

"So you have come in contact with the Kyubii?"

"Yep and I got some of her powers!"

"Kyubii's first tail appear!" yelled Naruto

"You think you can beat me, I am a god!" yelled Pein as he dodged Naruto's gust of wind coming from his tail.

"I shall defeat you!" yelled Naruto as he rammed a red Rasagan into Pein's chest

"Namakaze it seems as though he have defeated me but there is another man I want you to go and find him and talk to him." As Pein then disappeared.

"Hmm so that's where the real him was hiding all along now I guess I'm going to go and discuss why he would want to talk to me?" mumbled Naruto and then shot of to the real mastermind behind the destruction of his home.

"Pein!" shouted Naruto

"Namakaze Naruto, I see that you were able to defeat all six paths of Pein but I am the true mind behind it all!" shouted a man that looked to be very sick.

"My name is Nagato. And the reason why I come here today is because I have come to capture you in order to fulfill my friends' dream, to have peace come to this world."

"Nagato what you did to my village showed no peace you killed innocent people that didn't deserve to die I ask of you if you can somehow stop destroying and starting rebuilding bonds in order for you to gain your friends dream." Said Naruto

"I shall succeed in getting peace in this world but soon Namakaze there will be more pain to this world and I hope you are there to restore the peace but, for now I shall bring peace back to your people that we have killed." Said Nagato

"Nagato I thank you and I hope that you can live peacefully were ever you go, please don't bring any more pain okay?" said Naruto

"Naruto I am going to tell you this now but I am not going to survive this justu that brings back your people, so once this is done I am going be in complete peace knowing that I have at least brought some kind of peace to this world for now I shall help you." Next thing Nagato did was gather his chakra let out a justu and then Nagato went limp.

"Nagato I thank you." And then Naruto fainted

*Back with Naruto's family*

"Dad, look!" exclaimed Anko while she was pointing

And then everybody looked in the direction that she was pointing.

"Who are you and why is Naruto in your arms like that?" questioned Kushina

"I am Konan and the reason why is because Naruto fainted he is fine but I would look back because it seems as though there is some one coming at a very fast pace." Said Konan

They then looked behind them to see Tsunade running at a very fast pace "Minato! I got great news!"

"Tsunade, what is it?"

"The people that were killed are coming back they are coming back to live!"

"What how can that be possible!" exclaimed Minato

"I think I can answer that." Came a raspy voice

"Naruto? What are you doing I thought you fainted!" exclaimed his mother

"I didn't I was just sleeping I haven't had a lot of sleep for the past, how long was I gone again?"

"3 days"

"So I have been gone for a while and I haven't had any sleep, but the reason why the dead are coming back alive Is because Nagato activated a justu that can bring back people to live but he had to give up his live, Konan I'm sorry that the one that you loved had to die but I promise you I will make his wish come true." Said Naruto with great determination

"Naruto I thank you for promising that you will try to bring peace to the world, for that I shall give you a gift." She then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips, then disappeared in a swirl of paper.

"Hmm ok then." Said Naruto

"Naruto I would run now" whispered his father

"Why?..." he then started to run because he had 3 very pissed of women running after him.

"Naruto!" shouted all of the angry women

After the chase

"Naruto I need to know why you left, I thought you said you weren't going to leave." Asked a now in tears Anko

"Sis the reason why I left is because I had to go train with someone" said Naruto to his sister

"But if you had been here a lot of people wouldn't have to suffer through pain, I wouldn't have to worry about you because you were gone baby bro I don't want you to get hurt it is my duty to keep you away from harm's way. O by the way some dude called me, mom, and Ino whores." Said Anko that was crying but now had an evil grin on her face.

"I know sis I know your trying to protect me, but I am trying to protect you from anyone that where to come to harm my family and that guy better be out of this country if he wants to be able to live or I'm going to kill him and make sure he never hurts another lady in any way shape or form."

"By the way I think he's at the gate." Said a smirking Ino

"Okay I will send a clone to show this guy that he will not get away for insulting my precious ones." Said Naruto

"So what did I miss while I was gone?" said Naruto

"Well I think we all missed you and I think that's about it." Said the women that were present they all had tears in their eyes.

"How is it possible that my son is more of a lady killer than myself?" Wondered Minato.

"Mom, Sis, Ino, Grandma, Auntie, it's okay I'm fine, but I will tell you this there is another threat coming and I'm going to be training hard that way I can be both successful in school and as a Hokage I want to be the top of my graduating class and I want to be good at what I do." Said Naruto

"Naruto we love you, I love you, but if another girl kisses you and it's not me I'm going to not be happy, and since you saved the village I'm going to say that you have a lot more fan girls than what you already had." Said Ino with a smirk

"Ino I love you and nobody else." Said Naruto he then walked over to her and gave her a kiss

"Naruto-kun~" came a call from the wind

"O no they've come for me!" and then he started to run

"Ladies we shall protect naruto, men if you don't want to get caught between cross fire then I would suggest running with naruto." Said Kushina

The men then took off like rockets

"Everybody makes sure none of these fan girls get to our Naruto!" with around of yes mams they went into action.

*later on in the day*

"Omg those girls sure where persistent to get to Naruto." Said Ino

"I never knew that a lot of those girls could do that!" said Anko

"Ugh I'm just happy we were able to help naruto." Said his mother

"Ladies I thank you for helping me escape from all those craze fan girls. I am now debt to you." Said a bowing Naruto

"Naruto all that we ask of you is to tell us the truth on why you left us?" asked Kushina

"I will answer that, you see I have come into contact with the great Kyubii but I call her Ku for short and the reason why I was gone was because I had to go and train because she told me if I wanted to save the precious ones that I love that means I would have to train and gain her power." I said finishing it up

"Naruto we all want to help you so we are going to help you be successful in school and in your ninja career." Said Kushina

"Thank you so much, Mom, Sis, and Ino." He thanked them while he was hugging them.

"So, umm Naruto… would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Ino

"Ino I would love to go I will pick you up at 5 ok?" said Naruto

"Yep that's fine." Said Ino as she was leaving Narutos house along with her father.

"Hey mom I'm going to go take a nap wake me up when Ino gets here ok and Anko tell me next time you go on a dangerous mission ok I don't want you dead and yea I know about you and that mask that's on your wall in your bedroom, since you're doing those high ranked missions I believe we need to have a spar soon." Said Naruto as he was going up the stairs.

"How'd he know I kept that thing hidden, crap now he can never forgive me!" said Anko she then ran up to her room to think things out.

"Okay well I'm going to go see how much damage was done to the village and then I will be back with the report." Said Kakashi and Jariya and then they were gone.

"So Minato what do you think about these events that have happened today?" questioned Kushina

"Well I think that Naruto has gotten stronger and I think that we need to be more careful and he needs to be more careful the reason why I say that is because there are going to be a lot more people after our son because of who he is and because of his family's history, I just hope he and Anko are able to help each other out and stay strong." Said Minato as a worried father and as a wise Kage.

"You're right Honey, hopefully everything can go back to normal o by the way the school wasn't damaged so the kids are going to school and work tomorrow." Said Kushina smirking knowing that both her children will hear what she just said.

And a load "NO!" came from the adult and young adult in their separate rooms.

"Hahaha" came from both of the parents.

*a few hours later*

'Hmm ok so its 4:30 that mean I have a half an hour to get ready… crap I don't know what to do on this date seeing as though I've never really been on one before guess I got to go ask someone who know… Dad.'

As Naruto went to go ask his father he heard noises coming from his parents' bedroom.(use your imagination.)

'Guess I'm not asking him or mom for that matter.' Thought Naruto his second option was his grandfather until he remembered he was fixing the village with Kakashi and then he thought about his grandmother and aunt but then remembered they were at the hospital treating the injured people.

'Anko' he then went to his sisters room and knocked

"Come in!" she said

"Hey sis I need your help?" said Naruto

"Whatcha need bro?" she asked curiously

"What do I do on a date?" asked Naruto nervously.

"So you and Ino are going on a date, all I can say is that you need to act like yourself and treat her nicely, by the way bro I got to ask how you know about my new job."

"I accidentally came into your bed room when I saw this weird masked figure out the window at first I thought it was an anbu but this guy had an eye like the sharigan and so I freaked and ran into the nearest bedroom which was yours and saw the anbu mask, why didn't you tell me?" asked a now upset Naruto.

"Bro, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just I thought I should keep this to myself because I didn't want you to feel like I was putting myself in danger, I can protect myself." Replied a very confident Anko

"I know you can protect yourself it's just that I can't forget about the time that you almost died at the hand of orochimaru, I decided that I will get stronger and protect you from anything and everything so as long as you are happy I will make sure nothing ever makes you frown, and that is a promise of a life time! Believe it." Said Naruto with a wide grin.

"N-Naruto, thank you, you're the best baby bro ever!" Said Anko with Teary eyes she then hugged him and then bid him farewell, she had to go on a mission.

Naruto then left his sisters room to go and change for his date that was less than twenty minutes to get ready for.

Naruto then went to go and find some good clothing to wear. He had chosen open v neck t-shirt and a nice black leather jacket plus some ripped up jeans.

He then ran down stairs said by to his parents said that he would be back around eight or so.

He then went to Ino's house he got to her house exactly at five he rang the doorbell and then got the shock of a life time. It was Saskue

"Teme what are you doing here?" growled out Naruto

"Just finishing something that I didn't get to when I was with Ino." Said a smirking Saskue

"What's that supposed to mean, teme?" asked a worried Naruto now

"She is a wild thing she is." Said Saskue as he left.

Naruto then ran up to Inos bedroom

Ino laid on her bed tears streaming down her face.

"Ino, are you ok?" asked a curious Naruto

"Naruto, how can you love me?" asked Ino

"Because your, you and your perfect in my eyes." Said Naruto

"Naruto, Saskue was here because he came to tell me that if you ever wanted to see your sister again that you would have to stop seeing me." Cried out Ino

"Shhh its ok Ino lets not worry about it now ok I will find her, but right now I have to take you on that date that I promised you and I won't allow this to stop us from having our first date so are you ready to go?" asked a nervous naruto.

"Yes I am." Said a semi confident Ino

"Look Ino yes I'm worried about my sister, but it's not your fault so let's ignore all of this and go on our date for now and then tomorrow I will go to school and kind of not stress out about it but don't worry, plus I have a reservation at Khona club for tonight that's kind of hard to get into you know so I kind of don't want this date to be ruined quit yet." Said a nervous Naruto.

"Fine lets go." Said Ino

*after date*

"Naruto, how do you know that your sister is safe?" asked Ino

"Because my bro instinct hasn't gone of yet when that happens I will immediately go to her and rescue her, shh don't tell her that I have a seal on her that tells me is she is in any immediate danger ok?" Naruto said with a wink.

"Haha, you're probably the best little brother she will ever have or need!" said a laughing Ino

"Yep, look Ino I should probably go home before my parents think I've been kidnapped plus I have to get to bed soon because we have school in the morning." Said Naruto

"awwww, ok but before you go I just want to say that, that I love you!" said Ino now crying

"I love you too, Ino" he then kissed her said good night and then left to go home.

* Namakaze estate*

"Mom, I'm home!" Naruto yelled

"NARUTO!" yelled a very distressed Kushina Namikaze

"Yes mother?"

"Have you seen Anko, recently?" asked his mother

"No I haven't, why?" asked a now very curious naruto

"Well she was due back tonight after she was out patrolling the city, she left right after you left so now I have no idea why she isn't back." My mother wailed.

"Sasuke… that son of a bitch actually did take my sister!" I yelled

"What!"

"Yeah Ino said that Sasuke threatened to hurt her if I continued to date Ino…. The seal hasn't gone off so she should be ok for now I guess…" I mumbled the last bit out so only I can hear it.

"I will go and find her… and I promise both her and I will come back. Believe it!" I said as I left the house.


End file.
